Carts, dollies and other similar structures are used for transporting goods or other articles, typically held in containers. Typically, a detachable handle is used to move the cart or dolly. The handles tend to be rigid structures with no moving parts, and have a range of movement that allows for two working positions—pushing and pulling—and a resting position (which is usually the same as the pulling position). The handles are removed during storage or transport of the cart or dolly in a truck or other similar transport vehicle or container. The handles are typically shipped separately.    The present invention provides an improved cart or dolly with a handle that is moveable from a first position for pushing and pulling of the cart or dolly to a second position for storage.